Lettres
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: [10x21] Dean veut parler à Charlie et lui écrit une lettre en lui demandant de venir la voir le plus vite possible.


**Lettres**

24 juin 2015

 _Charlie._

 _Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Il y a tellement de choses que je voulais te dire... Mais je sais, je crois, au fond de moi, que cette lettre, tu la liras. Parce que tu m'observe, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es là, avec moi. Ne mens pas. Je sens ta présence. Tu n'es pas partie, hein ? Tu as semé ta faucheuse et tu es revenue. Si tu savais comme j'aurais aimé que tu sois au paradis, auprès de ta mère, de Bobby, de mes amis qui auraient pris soin de toi..._

 _Je suis désolé, Charlie. Je le suis, de la part de Sam. Il t'a entraîné là dedans alors qu'il n'en avait aucun droit. Je lui en veux parce qu'aujourd'hui tu es... Et lui il vit encore. Si tu savais comme je voudrais que ce soit lui à ta place, en ce moment. Et ne me dis pas que je ne le pense pas ! Évidemment, que je ne le pense pas et que je regretterai de lui faire du mal. Mais merde ! Il t'a tué, Charlie. Tu es morte à cause de lui !_

 _Je voudrais tant que tu puisse te montrer, mais c'est trop tôt, il faut que tu apprenne par toi-même comment te débrouiller. Si tu veux des conseils, essaye de trouver Kevin Tran. Il t'aidera à te contrôler et à pouvoir te montrer auprès de moi. Et non, je ne le dirais pas à Sam. Je ne dirais pas à Sam que tu es toujours là. Je ne lui dirais rien. Ce sera notre secret._

 _J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu ne m'en veux pas. J'ai besoin de t'entendre rire, parler et dire des conneries. Tu me manques, Charlie. Tu t'imagines pas à quel point. Et si je ne pleure pas, c'est parce que je n'en ai plus la force. Après tout ce que j'ai traversé, pleuré une nouvelle fois quelqu'un m'est devenu impossible. J'encaisse, encore et toujours, mais la douleur dans mon ventre ne s'évanouit pas. Elle est constamment là, à me rappeler les pertes que j'ai du subir. J'en peux plus. Comment on peut être aussi malchanceux au point de perdre toutes les personnes à qui on tient ? Si je le pouvais, je raccrocherai. J'en ai marre de voir mes proches partir les uns après les autres sans rien pouvoir faire._

 _Je t'ai promis de te protéger. Je t'ai promis que je serais toujours là, que je ne te laisserai pas tomber et que si tu avais besoin de moi, je traverserais le pays entier pour venir à ton secours. Mais j'ai failli. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide, je ne t'ai pas sauvé, je t'ai laissé mourir, je t'ai laissé seule. Et je m'en voudrais toujours de ne pas avoir été assez vite, de ne pas avoir tué cet enfoiré plus tôt, de ne pas t'avoir protégé comme j'aurais dû le faire._

 _Charlie. Je m'excuse. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Je n'ai pas été le grand frère protecteur que tu méritais. Sam non plus, n'a pas su l'être. Il a été un moins que rien sur ce coup-là, prêt à sacrifier d'autres personnes pour sauver ma peau. Ma peau qui ne vaut RIEN comparée à la tienne. Tu étais tellement plus importante que moi, Charlie. Tellement plus vivante, plus joyeuse, plus aimante. Il m'est arrivé de te mépriser, de me moquer de toi, de te disputer. Comme je regrette. Je t'ai toujours considérée comme une enfant sans voir la femme qui se cachait derrière ce sourire béat et ces cheveux flamboyants. Je t'ai toujours vu comme une petite sœur que je devais garder innocente et dont je devais à tout prix retarder le vieillissement. Mais ça non plus, je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai échoué, Charlie. Dans mon rôle de frère, de chasseur. J'ai échoué. Et je m'en voudrais toujours._

 _Dés que tu peux, dés que tu veux, quand tu as besoin, envoie-moi un signe, quelque chose, je ferais tout pour te venir en aide. Et cette fois, je n'échouerais pas. Je ne laisserai rien nous empêcher de nous entraider, de nous retrouver, toi et moi, une dernière fois. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir, pas encore. Alors s'il te plaît, trouve Kevin, trouve le moyen de me parler. Je ne veux pas avoir à vivre sans t'avoir vu sourire une dernière fois. Je ne veux pas que la dernière image que j'ai de toi soit celle de ce jour où je t'ai retrouvée, gisant dans ton sang. Je t'en prie, Charlie. J'ai besoin de toi._

 _Reviens-moi._

 _Dean._

 _Dean._

 _J'ai lu ta lettre, en effet. Tu peux arrêter de te plaindre cinq minutes ? Arrêter de te morfondre ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à dire, moi ? Tu crois que je suis heureuse d'être morte ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je te manque ? Pas vraiment. J'aurais préféré ne pas te manquer et être encore à tes côtés. Oui, je suis en colère. Je ne pensais pas mourir aussi tôt. Je pensais vivre encore quelques années. Je pensais que toi et ton frère viendraient me sauver des bras de ce fou furieux ! Et j'ai été déçu, oui, je l'avoue. Quand j'ai compris ce qu'il m'était arrivé, que vous n'étiez pas venu à temps, j'ai été en colère, j'ai pleuré, j'ai hurlé, je t'ai appelé des dizaines de fois. Et puis, ma faucheuse est arrivée et m'a dit que j'avais plus le temps de t'appeler, que je devais quitter ce monde pour un meilleur. Un meilleur... Quand on sait ce que les anges font, je doute que ça soit réellement meilleur. Mais bref. J'ai refusé et je me suis enfuie. Je ne sais pas exactement comment, je suis passée par des périodes de ma vie que je n'avais pas envie de revivre et puis, je suis revenue là où mon corps gisait. Dans ce motel, alors que vous étiez silencieux et que vous nettoyiez tout ce sang sur mon visage. J'ai hurlé vos noms et quand j'ai vu que cela ne faisait rien à part me faire mal à la gorge, j'ai senti une rage immense dans mon ventre. Contre Sam. Si j'avais voulu, à ce moment, j'aurais pu être le genre de fantôme que vous chassez. Mais je me suis contrôlée et je suis partie._

 _Je me demande d'ailleurs comment j'ai pu revenir. Semer ma faucheuse, d'accord, mais si on n'a pas quelque chose qui nous retient, nous sommes censés partir, simplement, non ? Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça marche, mais je pense que tu as gardé un objet m'appartenant. Mon bracelet, par exemple. C'est bizarre, je ne le retrouve plus. Tu savais depuis le début que ça me ferait revenir... Tu as tout prévu. Et maintenant, tu me fais une lettre afin que je vienne te parler. J'ai pleuré quand j'ai lu ta lettre, mais j'ai aussi été énervée. Oui, je suis en rogne contre Sam ! Je ne voulais pas me mêler de ces histoires ! Je voulais juste faire mon boulot. Mais il m'a convaincu..._

 _Arrête de t'en vouloir. Tu as fais de ton mieux. Et évidemment que je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aime. Tu es et seras toujours mon grand frère. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Mais arrête de te morfondre ! Et de boire ! Fais en sorte que je ne sois pas morte en vain !_

 _Bref, juste pour te dire que j'arrive à maîtriser des objets, comme ce stylo et cette feuille, mais je suis incapable de me montrer. Je te laisse donc ce mot avant que je ne parte à la recherche de ce Kevin. J'espère qu'il m'aidera. Mais ne t'attend pas à me revoir de bonne humeur. Je vais te botter les fesses !_

 _Repose-toi, Dean._

 _Charlie._

 _Charlie._

 _J'attends de voir qui bottera les fesses de l'autre. Reviens vite._

 _Dean._

 _Dean._

 _J'ai trouvé Kevin. Il m'a fallu du temps, beaucoup de trajets, d'aller et retours et de discussions interminables pour le trouver, mais j'y suis parvenu. Comme tu me l'a dit, il m'a bien aidé, et sa mère aussi. Elle a été adorable avec moi, mais elle n'a pas l'air en très bon termes avec vous. Elle m'a dit des choses horribles à votre sujet que je voudrais pouvoir oublier... Mais bref._

 _Kevin m'a pas mal aidé et maintenant, j'arrive à me téléporter d'un endroit à un autre. Et comme tu t'en doute, j'ai réussi à me montrer. La mère de Kevin – Linda, il me semble – m'a trouvé très jolie et je crois qu'elle aurait bien vu son fils avec moi, jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que j'étais lesbienne. Elle a tirée une de ces têtes... Mais heureusement, elle m'a aidé aussi et tout s'est bien passé._

 _Je suis revenue. J'attends un peu avant de me montrer à toi, je ne voudrais pas être trop énervée. Mais je ressens le besoin de te parler. De plus en plus. Quand je te vois, j'ai envie de te hurler dessus. Ça me fait mal de te voir triste alors, s'il te plaît, vis pour moi. Je t'en prie, ne te laisse pas abattre._

 _A très bientôt,_

 _Charlie._

 _Charlie._

 _Je suis content de voir que tu as trouvé Kevin. Et j'espère te voir très vite._

 _Dean._

 _Dean._

 _Retourne-toi._

 _Charlie._

Dean se retourna alors. Et en voyant la jeune rousse devant lui, il serra les dents, les poings et se crispa. Des larmes montèrent dans ses yeux et il tendit une main en avant. Charlie tendit une des siennes et pu toucher celle de son ami. Le chasseur pleura et pour le réconforter, la chasseuse se blottit dans ses bras. Il la serra contre elle, comme si rien d'autre n'existait autour d'eux. Charlie sécha les larmes de Dean et esquissa un sourire.

– Tu n'étais pas censée être énervée contre moi ?

La jeune femme rit et donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de son interlocuteur. Et alors, ils s'assirent sur le lit du chasseur et parlèrent. Comme si rien avait changé. Et pourtant, tout avait changé. Charlie n'était plus vraiment Charlie, elle était passé à travers le voile et n'était qu'un simple esprit. Et puis, il se revirent le jour suivant, et le jour d'après, et le jour suivant, et le jour d'après, et cela pendant des semaines, des mois. Jusqu'à ce que Charlie n'apparaisse plus auprès de Dean.

 _Charlie._

 _Que se passe-t-il ? Où es-tu ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu plus ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Je suis là pour toi._

 _Dean._

 _Dean._

 _Pardonne-moi. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, surtout après ces innombrables sourires que tu as su me faire. Tu as retrouvé goût à la vie et je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Mais je ne peux plus venir te voir. Disons que je me sens de plus en plus puissante et de plus en plus attirée par la vengeance. Je ne te ferais pas de mal, mais ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de Sam. Tu sais, je l'ai entendu frapper à la porte de ta chambre, demander à qui tu parlais. Et je le croise dans le bunker quand je m'y balade sans qu'il me voit. Et plus je l'aperçois, plus j'ai envie de le faire souffrir. Au début, je pensais que c'était juste une petite rancœur, mais ça grandit en moi. Je ne peux pas l'ignorer plus longtemps. Je suis en train de devenir mauvaise, Dean. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal._

 _Aide-moi._

 _Charlie._

 _Charlie._

 _Tu dois rester calme et ne plus venir me voir ne t'aidera pas. Il ne faut plus que tu te balade dans le bunker, reste juste dans ma chambre. Tu verras, ça_

Une bouteille de bière tomba par terre, étalant son contenu sur le sol clair. Même si elle ne reparut pas, Dean savait que Charlie était là. Il regarda autour de lui et sentit soudain son crayon quitter sa main. Il vit l'écriture de son amie se poser sur sa propre feuille.

 _Non, Dean. Ça n'ira pas mieux. Je dois m'en aller. Je dois partir en paix. C'est la seule solution et tu le sais._

Le stylo retomba et Dean frissonna.

– Je ne te laisserai pas partir à nouveau, Charlie.

– Tu le dois !

La jeune femme fut de nouveau visible et croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine.

– Je ne veux pas être méchante, Dean. S'il te plaît.

Le chasseur regarda son poignet et vit le bracelet de Charlie accroché. Il l'enleva et l'observa, encore et encore.

– Je ne peux pas...

– Je t'en supplie, murmura Charlie.

Dean regarda celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur et la prit dans ses bras. Il déglutit, retient ses larmes et lui embrassa la tempe avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

– Je t'ai promis de t'aider, dit-il. Je le ferais.

Charlie sourit et s'évanouit doucement. Le stylo bougea dans les airs et l'encre forma des lettres sur le papier blanc.

 _Je suis prête. Y a-t-il des gens qui pourront m'aider là-haut ?_

Dean sourit et prit le stylo des doigts de Charlie, invisible.

 _Oui. Robert Singer. Ellen et Jo Harvelle. Ash. Mary et John Winchester et peut-être même Jessica Moore. Appelle-les quand tu arrives, ils t'aideront, j'en suis certain. Dis-leur que tu es là de la part de Sam et Dean..._

Dean reposa le stylo et le vit de nouveau voler.

 _Merci pour tout Dean._

Dean regarda la feuille et sortit son briquet. Mais le stylo était toujours dans les airs et il ne voulait pas interrompre Charlie. Dans une main, il avait la flamme et dans l'autre, le joli bracelet de la chasseuse.

 _Je t'aime._

Dean sourit et avant de passer le bijou dans la flamme, il prononça ces derniers mots :

– Repose en paix, Charlie Bradbury.


End file.
